<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chronicles Of Aspen Quinn: Alias by GrayWritesSometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036722">The Chronicles Of Aspen Quinn: Alias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWritesSometimes/pseuds/GrayWritesSometimes'>GrayWritesSometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Aspen Quinn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Fighting, F/F, Murder, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWritesSometimes/pseuds/GrayWritesSometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides being cursed with a psychotic disorder; I always had a different way of thinking. I pick up on things that other people can't.  I wasn't always the person you see today, hell English isn't even my first language. I saw it all first hand; I couldn't waste the knowledge life has given me. Yeah I kinda had to scratch my way here, yeah life has handed me my ass more times than I can count. Look at it this way if you haven't fallen straight in your ass a few times; then you ain't living life, you're simply just existing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I will decide where my life goes; it doesn't matter who's in my bloodline. I will decide where my story ends. Let's be honest here; you're probably wondering who I am. A very good question.  The answer is simple; my name is Aspen Quinn and I am the best detective America has to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paige/Aspen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Aspen Quinn [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053674</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Trigger warning: indication of rape in this chapter) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    I cried every day, cowering in the corner of the prison I lived in. The mattress was lumpy and the springs poked me through the fabric. I don't know anything but fear, and the pains in my stomach because they haven't fed me today, or in the last few days. </p>
<p>    The basement is cold and I'm not allowed to leave, and I keep asking myself what I had done to deserve this. I hissed and scowled under my breath, covered my face as I heard his footsteps. Specifically his, not my mothers, I can handle being yelled at and slapped around a bit, not what he does to me. He came fumbling down the stairs, that smile he always had makes me sick to my stomach. His hair was a mess, his work clothes, those old rags for jeans, was stained with oil from his job. Oh god, not again. </p>
<p>    When he gets too close I back myself away, but I know if I struggle or try to fight him, I'll get hurt again or maybe he'll move on to someone else. I know that much, so when he presses the cold metal of the knife against my throat, I know longer scream or cry out. I merely clench my eyes shut real tight and brace myself for I know I can't win again. I shrink into myself but in the back of my mind, I know that if I don't do something no one else will. </p>
<p>    My hands are held down but one of my legs still has some mobility and I kicked him in the throat. And then I did it again and again until he dropped the knife and got off of me. I grabbed the knife and dart towards the stairs and his hand latches onto my leg and yanks me down, pulling my feet from under me. </p>
<p>My face bounces off the edge of the steps and my eyes teared up, the taste of my own blood filling my mouth. There is no way I am dying here. I gripped the handle of the knife tightly, turned around and kicked his arm away. I scrambled up the stairs and went to the door. He comes running up and tripped over a chair. He pushed himself up and I walked over, took the knife and wheeled my arm back. </p>
<p>Come on, Isabelle, be brave, can we do that? My eyes hardened, my head went blank and on a reflex, I slit open his throat. There was static in my ears, and my thoughts were foggy. I ran out the door and to the neighbor's house, threw the knife into the garden and started pounding on the door. </p>
<p>    A short little old lady opened the door and her eyes bulged out of her head. My eyes well up with tears and they soaked my cheeks. "Please help me, please before my mom comes back and sees," I cried weakly. </p>
<p>    "Oh, dear lord what happened to you?" She fretted. She shook her head, "Oh, deary, just get inside, let's get you cleaned up and you can explain after." She ushered me into the house and shut the door. "George, go into the guest room and get out one of the grandkids' extra outfits! Then start dinner, we have a guest tonight!" She called at her husband. </p>
<p>    She made me take a bath and change, then we sat on the couch. "Thank you," I whispered. She smiled sympathetically. </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, dear." She ran her fingers through my hair. "Now tell me what happened." <br/>I didn't answer, my brain had paused, Do I lie? What do I say? Well here goes nothing, "Um, I'm the neighbor kid, you probably haven't seen me. I was kept in the basement," I stuttered out. </p>
<p>Her eyes softened, "What's your name?" </p>
<p>"Isabelle," I breathed out. </p>
<p>"You got a last name?" </p>
<p>"Knight." I shifted in my seat. </p>
<p>"Okay, now what happened over there?"</p>
<p>I cleaned my glasses, "Um." </p>
<p>"Sweetie, I used to work for the FBI, you can't lie to me, I've heard it all," she assured me, leaning over. </p>
<p>I had tears starting to trace down my face, "They kept me in the basement, and I couldn't leave, couldn't eat, my mom was always yelling and slapped me around for breathing or something, my stepdad." I gagged and my voice cut out thinking about it. "He did some stuff, and today while my mom was at work he came into the basement." I couldn't finish. "I tried to escape but he wouldn't let me, and we fought that's how I lost my tooth...... he's dead now... I killed him so I could get out," I swallowed hard after croaking out my last sentence. </p>
<p>She only gave a knowing nod, "After dinner you, George and I will talk." She got up and walked to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"What?" I called, mostly confused. </p>
<p>"Look, you want to get away from that psycho you call a mom?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," I say in a weak voice. </p>
<p>I stayed and had dinner with them, I was hungry and didn't have much of a choice. "Now Isabelle here's the plan," she started. "I can erase your entire file and create a whole new one for you, you just got to be willing to run, willing to lie. Don't let anyone decide your fate, not even fate itself, you create this person to be whoever you want."</p>
<p>"I can do that," I muttered quietly. </p>
<p>"Okay, sweetheart, pick a name," she orders.</p>
<p>I thought for a moment, "Aspen." </p>
<p>"Middle and Last as well." </p>
<p>"Aspen Ann Quinn," I decided. </p>
<p>"Okay, now when you wake up in the morning, I will have a backpack ready, with food, a blanket, and some survival essentials. Now off to bed, you look exhausted," she shooed me to the guest bedroom. </p>
<p>In the morning I walked out to the living room to the old lady frantically through everything together. She hands me the bookbag, "Now remember you are Aspen Quinn, and if you get caught you are looking for your family after being separated from them during a camping trip. Isabelle, go where you feel fit but Isabelle is dead now. You do not know your stepfather or how he ended up dead, you do not know your mother. Now go make someone proud, before the cops come knocking." </p>
<p>I nodded and left out the door. I keep walking while trying to avoid being spotted. I'm currently in northwest Ohio so that means there was nothing but trees and farmland, there are not many places to hide. My hair slaps me in the face as the wind gets stronger. I was walking for approximately 45 minutes until I saw the Michigan border.  </p>
<p>I walked aimlessly around the state for days, not knowing where to go. It goes south from there, as I was walking around I was stopped. "Hey, kid!" I hear a door slam shut. Oh no, I stopped in my tracks and looked back. Here goes nothing. </p>
<p>"Can I help you?" I asked in a soft confused voice.</p>
<p>"What on earth are you doing out here? It's 1 am," he hissed. </p>
<p>"I can't find my mom and dad," I whispered, guiltily.</p>
<p>He nodded, "Okay, what's your name?" </p>
<p>"Aspen," I lied. </p>
<p>"Why don't we take a walk, Aspen?" </p>
<p>I shook my head, "no, thank you." I started to walk away, he grabbed my arm. My heart jumped into my throat. I tried to pull my arm away, he didn't let go. I panicked and began kicking.</p>
<p>"Calm down, for the love of God." He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me into the air. I started kicking harder. "Dammit, this is for your own safety!" He growled with frustration. </p>
<p>He opened the car door and with me still kicking had shoved me into the seat. "You're gonna be fine, just calm down," he sighed, turned on the child lock, shut the door and got into the car. I tried to open the other door but he must have a kid of his own because the child lock was already on that door as well. </p>
<p>My heart is pounding, my brain is foggy and I don't know what to do. The car bounced back as it was put in the park and he stepped out, then walked into the building. I should have read the sign before I climbed into the front seat. I unlocked the door from the inside and opened it, setting off the alarm. </p>
<p>I jumped, then hit the ground after falling out of the seat. I scramble out and try to run away. "Aspen!" I hear the same voice from earlier. "Wait!" Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back away from the road I was about to cross. </p>
<p>I can't get free, this is how it's gonna end, isn't it? In my struggle to get free I hear, "Chill out, Morenci Police." I thought I had flat-lined right then and there, but I stopped fighting. You've gotta be kidding me. "See? No one is trying to hurt you. Come on inside, and I'll help you find your parents."</p>
<p>I was escorted inside, then into a small little room with only a bench. My heart rate slowed down and my thoughts cleared up. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. Just sick to the plan Isabel- Aspen, my name is Aspen now. We can do this, you are not your father, you are nothing like him. Stay focused on the goal, and think of all the places you'll go. </p>
<p>    The officer had opened the door and came to sit beside me. "Well, I've got bad news. Your family is nowhere to be found. Where did you see them last?" </p>
<p>    "We were camping at Lake Huron," I muttered, my voice barely made a sound. </p>
<p>    "There's a foster home in New York City who would love to take you in, I think that's where you'll be the safest."</p>
<p>    "But what about my mom and dad!" Tears gathered in my eyes instantly. </p>
<p>    "I know, Child Services will be here in an hour." He walked away. </p>
<p>    The car ride was a long one, approximately 13 hours to be exact. I got to meet my foster family, they were nice but this isn't my final destination. In fact, my final destination was deemed unknown after jumping from house to house, going to school was a challenge even. Why was everyone so scared of me? </p>
<p>    Everyone except my foster siblings, they never even flinched at being seen with me, talking to me. When I returned to the house, they always wanted to lighten the mood. This is return number three and every time I ended back up in the foster system, this family accepted me back. Do I leave a note? Or do I just say goodbye? I had everything planned out, I leave a week from tomorrow. During that week I made sure to spend as much time as I could with them, I thanked Jake and his younger sister Ellie for being so nice. </p>
<p>    I did everything I could to thank them for their help with my plan. The night I left Ellie and Jake saw me. </p>
<p>"Aspen, where are you going?" Jake asked.</p>
<p>    "I've got to go,"  I whispered. </p>
<p>    "Why are you whispering?" Ellie attempted to whisper. </p>
<p>    "Because I'll be leaving now, and you cannot tell anyone where I went." </p>
<p>    "Why?"  Ellie looked so distressed.</p>
<p>    "She's running away, Ellie," Jake answered in a sad voice.</p>
<p>    "What's that?" </p>
<p>    I smiled and looked at her, "It means this isn't my final destination and I've got to get there, but by myself." I turned to Jake as well, "Guys, please don't say a word, I thank you for allowing me to be a temporary part of your family, but I've got to go." I climbed out the window, took a deep breath and walked on. My disappearance was all over the news by the next night. </p>
<p>    Don't lose focus, Aspen. I was caught in the rain soon after my disappearance was announced. My glasses fogged with rain droplets and soon my hair was soaked. My clothes dripped water, I could barely see in front of me. </p>
<p>I let out a sigh and sat under a tree pushing my hair out of my face. My grey eyes that were hidden with blue contacts searched the rainy city for anywhere to stop for the night, but I couldn't find anything. So I rested my back against the tree as my eyelids grew heavy. I woke up the next morning; curled up under a tree in soaked clothes with damp hair. I somehow caught the attention of the FBI, or at least that's what I heard when I walked into a diner to use the bathroom. </p>
<p>They're too close, I haven't even got out of  New York, how do they know?  I take cover in a dumpster, as taught to me by my father. This is where I stayed for days, I wasn't sure where to go from there. I came out of my cave and decided just to stick it out and finish the job. I  probably should have evaluated the decision better, because guess what? That's right, it went downhill from there. <br/>There was a gas station not far from the state border where I stopped to again use the bathroom. </p>
<p>I wasn't expecting to see agents at the door when I exited the bathroom. I see them standing there and retreat back into the bathroom, and lock the door. How?  I  go check out the window, I don't see anyone. Well, we can try, please don't be a bad decision. I practically fell out of the window and thought I was going to get to continue on my journey. </p>
<p>"Going somewhere?" Someone grabbed onto the back of my shirt. I look back and there are a man and a younger woman standing behind me. </p>
<p>They both wore a black suit, the female then pulled out a little leather wallet thing, "Agent Houston, FBI." She then points at the person holding onto my shirt, "Agent Wilson."  Hold on, you guys were just inside?  Then two more showed up!  I'm visibly confused about where they came from and they could see that. </p>
<p>"We specialize in finding serial killers, trust me, you didn't have a chance," Agent Wilson clarified. </p>
<p>"Luke!" Houston slapped him in the shoulder. I nodded slowly, what do I do now, I'm almost cornered. My eyes scan the area, never mind, bad idea. </p>
<p>"Why don't we get you home?" Luke suggested. I  mean if I had one to go to. So four agents and I piled into two cars, but I wasn't returned back to the foster home I lived in. We actually ended up in FBI HQ. I sat down in a room full of chairs with a one really large table. </p>
<p>"I just have a couple of questions for you Aspen," Agent Houston replied. "And if it makes you more comfortable you can call me Oakley." </p>
<p>I nodded, "Okay." </p>
<p>"Where were you going?" </p>
<p>"To find my family, the police just gave up on them. I know they're out there," I explained with slight annoyance.</p>
<p>This is a converation that lasted hours. In fact I was certain they thought I was lying and was gonna give in. Of course I'm lying, but I'm not telling them that. They bought it? Holy moley, they bought it!  It was almost weird, what happened next because instead of going back into the foster system. </p>
<p>One of the agents had said that they were adopting me... Agent Wilson, or Luke to be exact. I'm not sure this is how it works. His wife is nice as well, her name is Sabrina. It's not like I'll be around long anyway. Probably shouldn't get attached.  I was sitting on the couch, heart feeling queasy, or out of place. "Maybe you should head to bed, Aspen?" Sabrina suggested.</p>
<p>I nodded and left up the stairs. </p>
<p>I can't tell if this failure is a good or a bad thing. My name is Isabelle May Knight, but you best believe it won't be for long.</p>
<p>———————<br/>Chapter one of the second draft is done! I hope you guys like this better each chapter of the book will go back up as I rewrite it but this one was not edited. You like the new title? Anyway I hope to see y'all in the next chapter, BYE!</p>
<p>Gray</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Error 404! Good Idea not Found!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've spent my days chilling with the team, helping out on the down-low, making friends were difficult but my strange habits never even had an eye batted at them. That's only around the office, kids my age really don't like me. Except there was a group of kids who did want me around. When it starts to get dark, I sneak out of the house, grab a small pocket knife and flashlight. My eyes scan my surroundings, looking for danger as I make my way to the park.</p><p>All I see is Brylin, Jace, Everett, and Weston chilling at the park waiting for me. These are my friends, Brylin is the second youngest, light brown hair, hazel eyes, bubbly personality with a hot temper. Jace is the oldest, Black hair, brown eyes, kinda strike you as a skater boy. Everett is the second oldest and Brylin's older brother, dark brown hair, light brown eyes, he isn't exactly the most likable person sometimes.</p><p>Weston is the third oldest, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, he's a lot like a big brother to Brylin and me, he's a complete goofball. Then there's me the youngest. We all agreed to go break into an old abandoned school and go explore.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" I called, a smile stretching across my face.</p><p>"Hey! Are you ready to go?" Weston asked playfully.</p><p>I nodded and looked around, "Where are we going again?"</p><p>"Not far from here if we go that way," Brylin explained and pointed down the road behind her.</p><p>"Great!" I laughed and the 5 of us walked off. We arrived and went looking for a way in. I wandered around the building to the back and ended up at a window, pull out my knife and slip it between the crack to love the lock. I manage to unlock the window and open it.</p><p>I crawl in through the window and go let the others in. "Jeez Aspen, that didn't take you long," Everett mumbled. I gave a cheesy smile and flicked out a peace sign. We followed Jace around like a pack of lost puppies, wide-eyed, curious, and for some reason ready to find some human remains. </p><p>"I heard there was a school shooting here, he burned down the school after killing an entire kindergarten class," Brylin whispered in a spooky voice.</p><p>" Actually, I read up on it this morning and it's not just a local ghost story, it's a real thing that happened," I confirmed.</p><p>"Why?" Jace turned to me, eyebrow raised, giving a confused laugh.</p><p>I shrugged, "I get bored." I continue to rummage through the debris.</p><p>"Aspen, girly, that ain't stuff normal kids do," Weston laughed.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Everett sighed, "That's really weird, Aspen."</p><p>"There isn't a person that knows what I do in my free time but you guys, and the people Luke works with," I shot back.</p><p>We sifted through the rubble, whispering and laughing. Then we hear the sound of large pieces of drywall moving. I freeze and grab my knife from my pocket. Brylin and I exchange glances, we then both look over at the guys.</p><p>I swallow and turn around to see if I can spot the danger. "CQB, everyone hide, don't come out until either Aspen, or I tell you," Jace whispered. The other three nodded and went to hide. I take a shaky deep breath and split off from him to look around.</p><p>I gripped the handle of the knife and pointed the flashlight in front of me to see if anyone was there. Where are you? I could hear the beating of my heart loud and clear, it got harder and louder. Each step I took was soft and quiet. I quiet my breathing and swerved my head around to follow the noise. As long as I don't spook them and get us out of here, we should be fine.</p><p>I keep walking around until I hit something. I jumped and gasped. "Hey Scaredy-Cat," Jace teased with a toothy smirk/grin.</p><p>"I'm not scared you just startled me," I huffed, moving my hair from my face and rolling my eyes. "Anyways, It's probably just a stray cat," I mumbled.</p><p>"Sure you weren't, let's get back."</p><p>We walked back and found the other's hiding, I gave the thumbs up. </p><p>"Probably just a cat but we should be getting out of here, just to be safe."</p><p>Weston agreed with me, "Yeah, be quiet and careful tonight, if there was someone here, they saw us and will follow."</p><p>"Okay," Brylin and Everett agree.</p><p>We start walking and as we try to exit someone comes up behind us. Before I could grab it, the knife was pulled from my pocket. "Run," Jace whispered. And that we did, my left foot hit the ground hard as I tried to take off running.</p><p>My ears start ringing, an arm wrapped around my torso, "GUYS!" I blurted out. A hand covered my mouth. The air suddenly had the strong scent of blood, I looked down and their hand was covered. I started kicking, though it wouldn't do much.</p><p>I grabbed ahold of their hand and tried to pull it from my mouth. The hand was cold but the blood was still warm. A chill ran up my spine and I heard Brylin scream and the guys start yelling. I fought, and fought, it feels like my lungs are shrinking, or collapsing in on themselves. My vision gets blurry, and by the time it gets dark, I lose all my strength.</p><p>(Luke)</p><p>I woke up the next morning and went to check on Aspen. When I opened her door, she was gone. "Aspen?" I called. She doesn't answer. You have got to be kidding me? I check through the house, until the phone rings.</p><p>It was Brylin's mom, "Mr. Wilson, sorry to bother you but is Brylin over there? She's not in her room."</p><p>"No Diane, Aspen's gone as well," I explain, walking back into her room and checking her nightstand.</p><p>"What!?" She started to cry.</p><p>"No, no, don't cry, calm down. Try Weston's parents maybe she crashed there with Everett. Check for Aspen as well." Her knife is gone. I hung up.</p><p>"Luke, hun, what's going on?" Sabrina asked, yawning.</p><p>"Nothing Bri, I'm just getting ready for work."</p><p>"Did Aspen run away again?" Her voice was distressed.</p><p>"I don't know... maybe," I sighed. I looked around and took a deep breath.</p><p>I got a call from Colt, "Hey the director sent you an address, we got a body."</p><p>"Okay, I'm coming."</p><p>"You okay, Luke?" Houston asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Without making eye contact, I walk past her and crouch beside the body.</p><p>"Where's Aspen? She's normally with you," Grey asked.</p><p>"Probably with her friends, Jace and Weston live less than two blocks from my house," I explained. Please let that be the case.</p><p>"She's always with you, and it's 9 am, they have school," Colt fretted, dropping what he was doing to look at me.</p><p>"We've got a dead guy, we can worry about Aspen later, Sabrina thinks she ran away again, that's that." I go back to taking crime scene photos.</p><p>"Luke, she didn't run away," Houston's voice was despondent, she held up the pocket knife I gave her last year for her birthday.</p><p>"Someone took my little girl." I balled up my hand and covered my mouth with it.</p><p>(Aspen)</p><p>My eyes peeled open, I couldn't see in front of me to save my life. The room felt damp and decently cold. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the dark. I can pick out Brylin, not far from her is Jace, then Everett, finally I find Weston. </p><p>"Guys, are you okay?" I kinda half groaned and half whined.</p><p>"Everett's hurt, really bad, he really put up a fight, but the rest of us are fine, you okay?" Jace filled me in and then turned his attention to me.</p><p>"I'm okay, just light-headed. Does anyone know where we are?" I breathed out, my head flopping over to the right and just barely hitting the wall.</p><p>"Didn't see," Brylin breathed out in a distraught voice.</p><p>"Bry, don't worry, we'll get out of this," Jace attempts to calm her while he pulls himself to his feet to go check on her. He crouched beside her, "We are very much alive, don't panic, okay?"</p><p>Weston and I go to Everett's side. I reached my hand out to try and prod him awake, "Everett, wake up," I whispered.</p><p>"Dude, come on, please, we need you. You just gotta hold on for us," Weston attempted, very very uneasy.</p><p>"It hurts guys, I'm awake, it just hurts," he hissed in pain while he sat up.</p><p>"What did they do to you?" I asked, a slight growl in my voice.</p><p>"I got the daylights kicked out of me."</p><p>Jace half panicked, "Brylin, just breathe, don't panic, just breathe for me." He tried to calm the oncoming panic attack.</p><p>Brylin shook her head, tears started to fall from her eyes, her head shook harder, and harder, "I can't."</p><p>Jace grabbed her head and tried to stop her from hurting herself, "Okay, okay, focus on your breathing."</p><p>"Go help him," I whisper to Weston. He nodded and crossed the room to Jace and Brylin.</p><p>"Brylin, listen to me girly you're okay," he soothed. Everett hacked up a lung, plenty of blood coming up with each cough. Oh no.</p><p>"Just, hang on for me dude," I whispered. I go up to the door and try the knob. It's locked, go figures. Days go by, I brainstormed several different plans, none actually making the cut in the end.  I looked around, my entire brain shutting down, oh shit, shit, this is not the time for this. I balled up my hand and raised my hand to the door. Using the bottom of my hand I rammed it straight into the door, it made a loud bang.</p><p>A hot sharp pain shoots through my hand and arm, I ignore it. I repeat the motion over and over until the anger boils over, "FUCKING COWARD, FIGHT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!"</p><p>Weston came up behind and tried to stop me, "Yo, when the hell did you start swearing like that?" He reached out and put his hand between mine and the door. He stepped in too late, the door opened.</p><p>The smile plastered on his face was a mix of sick and sympathetic. His hand's grip was in a second around my neck and he chucked me like a ragdoll out the door and into the wall. You could hear the whiplash of my head bouncing off the wall. My back slid against the wall, I used my already injured hand to push me to my feet. I saw the flash of a fist before a blinding white pain temporarily paralyzed me.</p><p>Did you know that you can feel each second of your ribs crushing under the pressure of someone's hand? In fact, after the shock sets in you can't feel any pain, but you can feel the pressure, hear your ribs crack, feel what was left of the air in your lungs suddenly gone.</p><p>Then there's static, a high pitched screech fills the room. My body slides across the floor and the door slams shut. I gasped and coughed, my lungs cried for the ability to breathe. I hissed in pain and coughed wildly. I'm dizzy, my head hurts, breathing is agonizing. I sat up and breathed in very shallow breaths.</p><p>"ASPEN!" Jace and Weston fretted.</p><p>"Is that the best he can do?" I challenged in a sneer.</p><p>"Don't challenge him!" Brylin scolded.</p><p>"He thinks he can get away with this, he's got another thing coming to him," I laughed under my breath. I stand up, writhing in pain.</p><p>"Aspen please," Everett stated, "Don't put yourself in any more danger, you're already hurt, be careful."</p><p>"Careful my ass," I snapped. "He will pay," I whispered, my voice shaking. I flinched and shook my head.</p><p>"Are you seriously going to do this right now!" Brylin yelled after seeing my flinching. I froze and turned to look at her.</p><p>"I don't see you doing anything," I growled snappily. I began walking that way, Jace pulls me back. </p><p> </p><p>"Aspen, calm down, please," he coaxed, putting himself between us. I'm constantly shaking my head, twitching, avoiding eye contact. I walk away from my friend, running my finger through my hair, covering my ears, which does nothing but make all three boys worried. </p><p>"Brylin, you learned this last time you picked a fight with her, you're incapable of self-defense and she'll hand your ass to you twice over when she's in a mood like this," Everett tells his sister. </p><p>I backed myself in a corner, scratching at my arm, rapidly tapping my foot. My voice shook, "I'm not in a mood, I have a psychotic disorder this shit just happens if I could control it I would, but I'm not exactly supposed to be off my medication like this and auditory hallucinations are not exactly fun, it's really scary especially if you're unluckily self-aware of your condition and what you do during episodes like I am," I snapped a bit at him at the end.</p><p>"If you know what's happening then why don't you control yourself!" Brylin yelled.</p><p>"KNOWING WHAT'S GOING ON DOESN'T MEAN I CAN JUST SNAP OUT OF IT!" I snapped, then another growling sound startles me and makes me jump again.</p><p>There were loud gunshots, we all jumped, I flinched. The door swung open and a new guy stomped his way in and grabbed up Brylin by the hair. A squeak escaped her mouth, I jumped and closed my eyes, then swallowed hard. The door shut behind them, Brylin screamed and cried, begging for him to stop.</p><p>This is the first time I heard their voice it was with these words, "you're too tense, just relax you're making this too difficult." Brylin cried, we all listened in horror, I'm almost embarrassed to say I hid behind Jace and Weston. Everett got up for the first time in days.</p><p>He walked straight up to the door and started screaming at him, "LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON MY SISTER AND I'LL KILL YOU!"</p><p>Everett's screaming, Weston is trying to calm him down, and I can't stop thinking about my stepdad. More specifically about the fact that my friend now will know the pain of what I went through. My stomach became unsettled and I felt nauseous. Pull it together, Aspen, your friend will need you when it's all over with.</p><p>When I opened my eyes I saw the door open once again and there was a loud gunshot. Everett collapsed, blood trailing down his face. My heart skipped a beat, Weston was horrified that his friend just died right beside him. Jace's mouth dropped open, he covered his mouth.</p><p>Brylin let out a sob before being shoved back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Two is done!!!! Plus I actually did some editing but feel free to point out anything I missed. So what did you think about this chapter? Let me know in the comments, maybe? Anyway, have a good day or night whenever the hell you are reading this and I hope to see at least one of you in the next chapter, BYE!</p><p>Gray</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Secret gets Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked over to Brylin and wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. She cried, using my shirt to hide her face. "What did I do to deserve this?"</p><p>"I don't know, but this is exactly what he wants. Don't give him what he wants, I know it hurts, I know you're scared, but if we give him what he wants that only will encourage him," I urged, looking her in the eyes.</p><p>(Corey)</p><p>"Agent Grey, I can promise that I don't know anything about those kids," their principal sighed.</p><p>"You're their principal, and you're telling me you know nothing about the kids you're with 45 hours of the week 180 days of the year?" I questioned angrily.</p><p>"They're nothing but trouble makers, Jace has a detention every other day, Weston is failing all of his classes, Everett's just as bad as Jace, Brylin could be a good kid if she just stopped hanging out with them. Aspen was no better, that girl was really off her rocking chair, if I hadn't suspended her, she would have hurt someone!" She snapped.</p><p>"He never brought up Aspen, she was never part of this conversation," Oakley pointed out.</p><p>"They were kidnapped with last week," I explained, a little anger starting to boil over. "This is not about what fucking trouble they've gotten in, they're in fucking danger!" I slammed my hand down on her desk.</p><p>"Corey, let me handle this," Oakley whispered, setting her hand on my shoulder. She looked over at the woman, "Mrs. Summers, these kids are in grave danger, and they're only middle schoolers. Whatever trouble they get into here at school is beside the point, I need to know where they'd go after school to hang out."</p><p>"They're repeatedly caught on the security camera walking behind the school going to the old  shed, but nothing is ever out of place so we've just let them keep hanging out there."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Oakley replied and we left out the door.</p><p>"Okay, so we have a group of troubled middle school kids, who snuck out and got kidnaped," I pondered as we walked into the shed. I put on a pair of gloves and start digging.</p><p>"Well, they aren't doing anything illegal, that's a good sign," Oakley informed. She starts looking around then sighs. </p><p>I nodded, "Then how are they connected to our killer?" I looked around, "If they aren't involved in the killing, why are they missing?"</p><p>"Maybe they broke in to do some exploring, typical rebel teen stuff?"</p><p>"Aspen is ten, Brylin isn't much older, Weston just turned twelve there is no way they could break in somewhere or even have the idea cross their minds."</p><p>"Their principal just explained that Jace and Everett were trouble makers, almost 14 and probably from a broken home, typical teen stuff acting out and taking their friends with them to have a little fun."</p><p>"Okay, so they suggest going snooping, and our killer thinks they saw something. Why kidnap them and not just kill them too?"</p><p>Oakley suggested, "Think about it, there were 5 of them and we know Aspen knows how to use her knife, they couldn't have gone down easy. She would never let them give up easily."</p><p>I nodded and agreed, "That's because she's stubborn and borderline crazy, but this person took a knife off of a child that could flip out and easily kill him at any moment if provoked enough. They probably knew they were there but they were surprised attacked."</p><p>"No, our killer would have gotten hurt," Oakley answered and shook her head.</p><p>(Aspen)</p><p>They left Everett in the room to decay with us, I couldn't wrap my head around why. Was it to emotionally torture us, watching our dead friend decay? "Guys, he's gonna kill us. We don't have much time," Jace panicked.</p><p>"I'm gonna get us out of here," I assure, voice monotone again. My hands start spasming and shaking up and down. </p><p>"And how do you plan to do that," squeaked my light brown-haired friend.</p><p>"I don't know yet."</p><p> All my friends never went through a trauma like this, they don't know how to cope, it's tearing their brain apart. That's what trauma does, or at least according to my therapist, I feel like a monster with my condition, she likes to say that I have a superpower.</p><p> I breathe in a little too deep and a sharp pain shoots through my ribcage. I flinched and let out a small yelp.</p><p>"You know I never understood why everyone says you're a psychopath, but you've shown no emotion since we got here, and now I'm starting to see it," Weston finally admits.</p><p>"I can think that way, he thinks he can get away with this, he wants us to suffer and I'm not giving his ass that satisfaction," I muttered, squinting at the door. "If I've learned anything from hanging with Luke in the field, we can assume the FBI is close by now, he'll panic and try to cover up his tracks. We are gonna have to fight our way out."</p><p>"How do you know it's the FBI coming? Or that anyone knows we're gone?" Jace asked.</p><p>"I'm gone and off my meds, Luke more than likely thinks I'm the dangerous one at this point there is no way he'll risk it. Whether or not the FBI was invited on the case, it'll be them that comes, and they will," I explain.</p><p>"Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me," Brylin hissed.</p><p>"Are you really doubting me now? Last time I checked I'm the only one with a plan."</p><p>"You're a psycho," Jace growled.</p><p>"Yes, we've established this, okay, just trust me." I get up and walk to the door. I start pounding on the door once again, "YOU TOO CHICKEN TO FINISH THE DAMN JOB? WHY DON'T YOU GET OVER HERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED, COWARD!"</p><p>"Aspen don't challenge him!" Brylin yelled.</p><p>"Trust me," I mouthed. He came stomping down the fall and I  start backing away from the door so he'd have to walk into the room to get to me.</p><p>The door swung open and he walked in, gun pointed straight at me. A grin stretched across my face, "Come on, coward. You can't pull the trigger again, can you?" I taunted. Then the other three jump forward and tackle the guy. Brylin ripped the gun from his hand and points it at his head.</p><p>We can all see what she has planned in her eyes, "Brylin, stop, stop, don't shoot," Weston coaxed. Her hand shook rather violently.</p><p>"What do you mean: don't shoot? He killed our friend?" Jace hissed. "Do it!"</p><p>"Jace shut the fuck up!" Weston growled. He shoved him away from me and Brylin.</p><p>"That won't bring him back!" I snapped and turned to Brylin, "Give me the gun, killing him won't fix what he did."</p><p>"Yeah, trust the medically diagnosed psychopath with a weapon, okay smart move," Jace growled. "Get it over with and kill him so we can go home!" </p><p>"Dude, shut up and chill the hell out, are you even listening to yourself right now? That "psychopath" is our friend who has been keeping us as safe as possible since this started," Weston corrected. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what he did to me," Brylin breathed out, her hands shaking.</p><p>"I know, his death won't erase that, no matter how much you wish it would." I reached my hand out to her.</p><p>"How do you know what will fix it?"</p><p>"I killed mine, I reinvented myself, I changed my name in hopes of just forgetting and all that got me was a whole lot of therapy," I blurted out, giving away my secret. "Please, do me a favor and just trust me one more time, one more, that's all I ask." I walked to her and slowly went to grab the pistol from her. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>Soon I was the one holding the gun. "You're Isabelle," Brylin whispered, eyes widening while her hand fell to her side. </p><p>"I was," I corrected. Wow, that didn't take long at all.</p><p>"No you're still her, you're just saying you're someone else," Jace argued.</p><p>"Oh for the love of God, Jace." Weston facepalmed, "Let's get out of here, who cares about what name Aspen used to have?" </p><p>"The government, but she's dead now, and it stays that way, no one can know," I insisted.</p><p>"Deal, now let's get out of here," Brylin cuts in. I nodded and smiled.</p><p>"That's what he's for," I explain, pointing the gun at him. "Did you really think I saved you for no reason? No, no, you're our ticket home, now get walking unless you want a bullet in your head." I used the object to gesture to the door. </p><p>The guy debated, then stood up and started walking out. When we get outside after passing several bodies, I see we are in the woods. "Stole his phone, who am I calling?" Weston asked.</p><p>"No one, they already know we're here." I see Luke's car tear into the clearing, followed by Kash's.</p><p>"Aspen, drop it!" Luke called- more like demanded. I bent down, set it on the grass, and walked away quite slowly. Once everything was calmed down and the building was essentially raided, I was standing by Corey while the rest of the group were being smothered by their family.</p><p>"You hurt, Bug?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." I shook my head.</p><p>"You're covering your ribs, what happened?" Kash pointed out.</p><p>"Guys, I'm fine," I insisted.</p><p>"You're fine when the doctor says you're fine," Luke called, "you don't have to ride in an ambulance, I'll drive you."</p><p>While I was sitting in the hospital bed after surgery, I had to answer plenty of questions. "This is not your fault," Oakley assured.</p><p>"I should have done something," I answered.</p><p>"I talked with your friends, you did do something. According to Weston you saved them, that sure is something," Oakley corrected.</p><p>"I didn't save anyone, that's just him you know being Weston. Brylin and Jace now hate me anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Agree to disagree, but," Luke started and pulled out a wallet and my knife, "I think this belongs to you, and the director wants you to know you earned this, welcome to the team."</p><p>Weston and Brylin were standing in the doorway when they left. "Oh shut it, you saved us, and you know it," Weston teased.</p><p>"Hey guys," I whispered. "You guys okay?" </p><p>"Yeah, you are the only one with any real serious injuries. I just came to say goodbye, my mom is moving us away and even though it'll be a bit I'm no longer allowed to talk to you guys."</p><p>"Where's Jace?" I sat up.</p><p>"He's really mad, he's waiting for us in the lobby. It was his idea to go in the first place, I'm not sure why he's passing off the blame like that," Weston explained. </p><p>"And you two don't hate me as well?" </p><p>"No, I owe you a thank you, for talking me out of it," Brylin replied.</p><p>"I was always in your corner, psychopath or not," Weston reminded me. "But yeah we kinda aren't allowed to hang out again." He rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"That's okay, hey it was pretty fun though, not gonna lie," I laughed and they both joined.</p><p>"We gotta go, but thanks, we owe you one for saving our asses." </p><p>I wasn't to work until a month or so later when my ribs were healed enough it didn't hurt to breathe. I haven't talked to my friends since the day of our rescue. I walked into the building, heart beating fast and a smile on my face. </p><p>"Your office is over there, then Director Conner wants to speak with you," Luke informed. I nodded and walked up to the director's office.</p><p>"You called for me?" I asked, sitting down.</p><p>"Yes, I want to explain the position of your employment here, and go over contract stuff," He explained.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"We've been needing some help around here, I heard you've already been having a hand in the cases. So you've already been acting as a consultant?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorta, I'm mainly in the lab, it isn't often that I'm in the field."</p><p>"Aspen, I've been playing with the idea of an entire division just for your area of expertise, I think you've proved and earned your spot here at the FBI but I can't give you a spot on Luke's team considering your age but I can give you this."</p><p>"What exactly is my area of expertise?" I asked, confusion making my voice seem shy.</p><p>"You are officially the FBI's first consulting detective, and I'm looking forward to working with you."</p><p>Did I just, did he just, "You do realize hiring me will be highly controversial, right?"</p><p>"Yes, I've considered that possibility but I'm sure you'll prove your worth to this agency in time," He explained and I only nodded then walked back to the main office area.</p><p>"Why is there more than one desk in here?" I asked when I got back to my office.</p><p>"Gotta have a spot for a team, that's up to you though," Kash explained with a slight tease.</p><p>I chuckled and started setting stuff set up. "Doubt anyone would actually want our job." I sat in my chair and cracked a small smile.</p><p>"Then why are you here if no one would want this job?" Charli teases.</p><p>My response was silence but Kash had something to say, "Well, she isn't just anyone."</p><p>The phone rang, "Hello?"</p><p>"I sent you an address, be there ASAP, three victims in two weeks," the director informed me. I nodded, grabbed my stuff, and walked out of the building. I called a taxi, gave them the address and paid once we showed up.</p><p>"Thank you, have a good day." I smiled and walked up to the tape.</p><p>"You're Detective Quinn?" The lead investigator asked skeptically.</p><p>"I am, but please call me Aspen. If you don't believe me, feel free to give Director Connor another call but you're only wasting time."</p><p>"You're 10!" Called another detective.</p><p>"No, I don't need to call your boss again. You better be good, I can't be letting a kid in on an investigation." I went and walked to the body. My eyes scanned the body, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.</p><p>"Where's the other two?" I asked, voice monotone but professional.</p><p>The man hesitated but replied, "Follow me." He then leads me into the back yard. When you breathe in, the air has a heavy iron taste to it. The last two were scattered across the yards. There was a finger at my foot and a head in the kiddy pool. Gross, I walked around looking at all the different body parts.</p><p>This is a great way to get my career started, yeah, totally. These are so much more, well, uh, violent and messed up. I looked at the unit chief again, "They carved up these people the same way you'd slaughter a pig."</p><p>He laughed in horror, "No, no, no, animal.... slaughterings, if that's what you wanna call it, are way more humane than this."</p><p>"Look at the sections in which each victim is dismembered, then look at what's missing, Detective Bartley. The question here should be why, what changed between them and the guy inside. Our killer is probably a cannibal who's horrified with himself, and he's making human bacon to cover up the fact that it's another human being." I start walking around.</p><p>"How do you know our killer's male?" Bartley asked.</p><p>"I don't, male until proven female, works every time."</p><p>He nodded, "Okay, stay in touch, Aspen."</p><p>"Will do, detective." I nodded and went to leave.</p><p>"Carter will be fine, we're probably gonna be working together a lot," Carter corrected.</p><p>"Fair enough." I call another taxi and start working in the car. If I was dealing with a psychopath, they wouldn't try to pretend it was pork. So, there's gotta be some sort of remorse, right? I walked into my office and sat down.</p><p>I pull out a blank notebook and pen. I start scribbling out my thoughts, taping copies of crime scene photos in and scribbling across those in big red ink. Then taping the actual photos to my walls. The goal was the flesh, our third victim was at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>I plugged a bunch of random keywords into google, then used that information to build several theories. A schizoacttive disorder can cause hallucinations, similar to psychosis it also comes with delusions. We could have a self-aware moment going on, that can cause them to try and cover up what they are actually doing, it's a sign of remorse almost. At this point, he'll strike again and all I can do is wait for him.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hey! Holy shit I'm finally done with this one!!!!!! I hope ya'll liked this chapter and I hope to see you in the next chapter, BYE!!!</p><p>Gray</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Escalation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your killer probably has a Schizoaffective Disorder, he will strike again, he'll have to, he has a cannibalistic delusion, more than likely he thinks it's the only way to get the voices to stop," I explained to Carter, sitting at my desk fiddling with a pen and spinning in my chair, </p><p>"So he's mentally ill and dangerous, that's what you're saying?" </p><p>"....Yeah, see you're getting it." I nodded and gave a shrug. </p><p>"Okay, say this guy is gonna kill again like you say, who's his next victim?"</p><p>I shrugged again and nodded, "That's the problem, as well as the bad news I was talking about.... I don't know and I don't like not knowing." </p><p>"Great, genius kid doesn't know what to do-" he mocked, flailing his arms around in an annoyed manner.</p><p>"I am not a genius, I'm a self-taught detective, not Sherlock Holmes," I corrected.</p><p>"At age 10?"</p><p>"I have too much free time-" I look at the floor. </p><p>"And you spent that time teaching yourself about murders?" He eyed me suspiciously.</p><p>".....Yeah." Cue awkward finger guns. I nodded starting to realize how strange my hobbies are. </p><p>"And you're not a Psychopath?"</p><p>"No- not exactly." </p><p>He shrugged, "Good enough for me, now back to the case."</p><p>"Right, so if this guy does have a schizoaffective disorder, he could know what he's doing is borderline messed up and will again attempt to cover up what he's actually doing, in this case trying to disguise it as pork. As I said he probably believes that it's the only way whatever voices he's hearing will go away and leave him alone. Someone close to him already knows he is not uh all there mentally and wants him to see a therapist of some sort, more than likely didn't listen and he's now killing and eating people." I started pacing and rambling while fidgeting once again.</p><p>"Okay, so maybe check local therapist offices for clients with that disorder?" </p><p>"Wouldn't count on it, he's definitely not honest with his therapist if he is seeing one." I flip through papers, my words kinda muffled. "We'll just have to wait for him to strike again, as bad as it sounds we can't do anything with what we have right now." </p><p>"I'm sorry?" </p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'm only gonna tell you this once, I'm a detective, not a hero. When he does kill again, and he will don't get me wrong it will be tragic as hell but there's nothing we can do about it until it happens." </p><p>"Right," Carter nodded and hissed under his breath, "heartless much?" </p><p>I rolled my eyes, I'd rather not take the case that personally, it'll get in the way of my job. I waited for my phone to ring, which arguably took longer than I predicted. I took a walk, my normal route walked by a stray puppy and a little store. At the store, I buy a small can of dog food and take it to the puppy. </p><p>I call him Toby, he's mostly brown with its traditional black spots. He's a german shepherd, so I assume someone is looking for him, he's a purebred someone has to be missing him. Toby doesn't have a collar either, no tag but I just hope someone claims him. </p><p>"Hey, Toby. I brought you something to eat, dude," I cooed, he goes absolutely crazy and starts jumping around excitedly. "Still nobody, eh?" I patted his head and opened the can. Here's where my phone rang, "Hello?" </p><p>"You were right, he struck again, I'll text you the address, meet me there," Carter explained. </p><p>"Okay," I replied and hung up. I look at Toby, "Sorry bud, I gotta cut our visit short." I thought for a moment, "Actually, you wanna come along?" His tail starts wagging. "I'll take that as a yes, let's go." I walked down the road with a bouncy excited puppy trailing me. </p><p>"Detective! Over here," I heard and I turned to the noise. I walked off that way and joined Detective Bartley by what was left of the body. </p><p>"Aspen, where did the dog come from?" He asked. </p><p>"Oh, this is Toby, he won't be in the way." </p><p>"What? I get that you have some stuff wrong upstairs in your head but unless he's a service dog, he can't be here." </p><p>I nodded, "I know, he's a service dog in training," I lied. He nodded and turned his attention to the victim. "He took more of the flesh this time," I pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, I see that, is that good or bad?" He crouched down and poked at the half-eaten leg. </p><p>I joined him and took a look, "It seems like it's no longer about the human flesh. He's having fun with it now."</p><p>"I thought you said he had a Schizoaffective Disorder and wasn't actually able to stop himself?" Carter asked, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"He wasn't, he was delusional, probably still is but now he's spirling into less of a self-aware state in a way." My hands waved around spastically, my eyes remained fixed on the remains of our victim. </p><p>"It's gonna get worse, isn't it?" He rubbed his face. His voice gets caught in this throat. </p><p>"Yeah, not if I can help it, though." I start walking the area, looking around silently. "Someone has got to have seen him, this is wide open," I muttered with a sigh. I walk up to the nearest house and knock at the door. </p><p>A middle-aged man opens the door, "What do you want, kid?" </p><p>I grabbed my badge from my pocket, "I'm Detective Aspen Quinn, with the FBI, I just have a couple of questions." I smiled.</p><p>He gave a skeptical look and asked, "That thing real or you impersonating government officials?" </p><p>"I actually work for the FBI, yes. I know this is out of the blue, I just wanted to ask a couple of questions, regarding a recent string of murders." I moved my hair from my face. </p><p>"I'll humor you, what do you need?" He walked out onto the porch and sat down. </p><p>"Did you see anyone suspicious come through here this morning?" I asked. </p><p>"No one ever comes through here, it's a ghost town," He explained. </p><p>"Has anyone in your family been acting strange then?" </p><p>He shook his head, "My kids are all grown up, haven't seen them since Christmas." </p><p>"Wife? Neighbor?" I asked, shaking my head. </p><p>"Haven't seen them," he replied.</p><p>I nodded, "Okay, thank you for your time." I walked off and rejoined Carter at the scene. "Well that failed, neighbor says that no one comes through here, so how did the victim get here?" I started ranting, "Obviously someone had to have been through here to have to dump the body!" </p><p>"He could just be good at not getting caught, how often do the dumpsites happen to be familiar to the suspect?" Carter stood up and walked over.</p><p>"Son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath.</p><p>"Language?!" Carter corrected more confused than I've heard anyone in a long time. </p><p>"I'm helping you hunt a serial killer and you're worried about swearing?" I raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"You know what? Good point, this fucker's really gotten good at this," agrees Detective Bartley. </p><p>I sharply turned my head to one side and started to tic. Fuck, what's wrong this time? I took Toby back to the office and ended lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. A groan escaped my mouth. My heart tightens, I'm physically uncomfortable, I shift in my spot and suddenly throw the pen I was messing with across the room. I growled a little under my breath, WHY ISN'T TIME MOVING FASTER!? </p><p>I started pacing the room and decided to take a break. This is where I ended up hunting down the family that owns Toby instead and taking him home. I knocked at the door and waited patiently with the smiling puppy wagging his tail excitedly. A woman opened the door, "Yes?" </p><p>"Hi! I found your dog, I thought you might want him back," I explained with a large bubbly smile. I bounced ever so slightly when I spoke. </p><p>"We don't want him," her bitter words sank my heart just a little. </p><p>My smile changed, it was mixed with confusion and I gave a nervous chuckle, "What?" </p><p>She turned and grabbed a leash and threw it at me, "I'll do you one better keep him, we don't care." I was too confused to speak so she slammed the door on my face. I looked at the dog and patted his head. I nodded and took him to the park where I laid in the grass and started speaking out loud. </p><p>"Okay, So our killer knows the area, great. This means he has to live near, in, or once lived in the area." Toby whined and I don't know why I took it as a response. "Okay, or he just has a good geographical memory of the city." "He didn't dump the body the first time so what's so special about the second one?" He's abducting them instead of home invasions this time, that's escalation. "Say he's abducting them now, why, what changed that caused this escalation?" </p><p>"Right, you're a dog, you can't actually answer me," I stutter out those words. I flailed my arms around in the air, "Why. Why, why?" "What changed?!" "I have to warn Carter, we are gonna have to catch them in the act!" I shot up and Toby followed me as I ran towards the station. I burst into the main office, out of breath.</p><p>"Where's Carter?" I panted when I didn't see him. </p><p>"Who?" One of the rookies asked. </p><p>"WHERE'S DETECTIVE BARTLEY!?" I hissed. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"That's the consultant the FBI sent to assist us, everyone meet Detective Aspen Quinn, from the FBI's new division apparently," Carter explained as he walked in. </p><p>"And this division is called?" Someone called from the back.</p><p>"I don't know, I was supposed to name it, I never did. Just shut up and listen!" I snapped. </p><p>"You can't just come in here and inject yourself into an investigation, child." He now walked forward with a sneer in his voice, "Now get out." </p><p>I deadpanned, let it go, Aspen, there's a killer to catch, "Anyway, I know how we catch our killer. He's already killed again, but he will go back to the same dumpsite tonight, the only way we will catch him is if we catch him in the act of dumping the body tonight. We have to go now or the case goes cold because he'll be gone."</p><p>"He couldn't have already," Carter replied. </p><p>"Just trust me, I don't have time to explain," I huffed, resisting the urge to stomp my foot. </p><p>"Okay?" We go back to the dumpsite and wait. We waited and we waited. For a second I almost thought I was wrong and called off the stakeout. My brain has not failed me for once and a car came driving through the field. We wait for him to start disposing of the remains and Carter went and you know did his job. I ran to the car, as I had heard screaming and crying. I opened the back door and poked my head in. </p><p>There was a redhead, long unruly curly hair, traumatized blue eyes, tons of freckles scattering her face. Bite marks littered her body, bruises around her wrists and neck were a purplish-green. Dried blood decorated her shorts. I started to untie her and called out, "Call an ambulance, please!" </p><p>Her sobbing quieted as I helped her out of the car and sit in the grass. She flopped over and laid on her side, trying to regulate her breathing. I moved her hair from her face, my eyes softened. "It's over, I promise," I whispered. She nodded, soon the paramedics took over. </p><p>A lot of things happened after that day, I reenrolled in public school. Sabrina lost her battle with cancer that I didn't even know she had. Oakley got a promotion and left. But I also learned one thing about me, here's what that thing is. </p><p>For those who don't know I am in 5th grade, I just was homeschooled for a while. After the unfortunate death of Sabrina Wilson, I ended back up in a new public school. It sometimes gets in the way of work, most of the time, but I was told my education comes first by the director. </p><p>I walked into my ninth-period class and realized how much I don't pay attention to the people in my class. Sitting diagonally from me was a curly-haired redhead. Her blue eyes were not sparkly and excited, but they were tired and caring an odd combo. After class she stopped me, "Aspen, can I talk to you?"</p><p>I turned around, "Oh hey, yeah sure."</p><p>"I've been wanting to ask, you wanna go out on Friday, maybe catch a movie, go to the park, whatever works for you," she stuttered. </p><p>"Yeah, why not?" I replied, confusion slipping into my voice. Why was she stuttering? </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>HEY!! It's finally done! If any information is wrong or anything is inaccurate, I'm sorry please don't witch hunt me. Anyway, have a good day or night, whenever you read this and I hope you join me in the next chapter! BYE!!!</p><p>Gray</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>